


Haru Yo, Koi

by bora_starlight



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Analysis, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bora_starlight/pseuds/bora_starlight
Summary: World Championships 2019 Gala Exhibiton fan-analysis/short story - based on this beautiful performance that took my breath away and makes me cry every time:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYsClWs4uSM&t=221s
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Haru Yo, Koi

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this performance for the first time, I cried because I felt so many emotions coming from it (I was also so angry when I saw what I missed in 2019 because of studying for exams that didn't even happen in the end, including this program). I will never know what goes on in Yuzuru's head while performing, but I felt like I got some kind of a message of the performance (it's most likely just my extremely sensitive imagination 🙃). At first I didn't want to write it down, because I was afraid I wouldn't feel the same way after I'd put it into words, but since I have an ugly writer's block, I was really happy that I was motivated to write at least something in a few hours. I planned to write something different, something very real but after reading the lyrics of the original song, this just... happened... 🤣 It all is just a huge metaphor, of course~ 😌 (I have the original idea written down, but it's not pretty at all, so I don't think I'll post it, I'm posting this version instead~) Hope you'll enjoy these 400 words I managed to stick together and make them make sense 😇❤️

Somewhere under the deep snow a small fragile flower is sleeping.

I look up to see the silver moon. The whiteness is falling down from the sky continuously, it's getting colder. I wish I could float through the air like the snowflakes do. Completely unaware of the flower. Completely unaware of the world. Completely unaware of myself. I wish I could fly and never fall.

The snow is soft and comfortable to sleep on. But it's too cold. I don't know if I'm able to bear it anymore, it's getting freezing. The moon is hiding behind the clouds, it never stops snowing. And the flower is still buried under the frost. Every single piece of the pale blanket is beautiful, but I will save the flower; I will melt the snow.

However, no matter how hard I try to melt the snow around me, I keep feeling pain. Oh, did I become a snowflake myself? Isn't there any warmth inside me anymore? Maybe as a snowflake I'll be able to fly and find the flower faster, maybe this way I'll be able to go through the other frozen snowflakes and take the flower away from them... No. If I'm a snowflake, I'll have to stay away from the flower. No, I have to keep it warm, I can't leave it alone! I can't approach it as a snowflake. I have to melt myself.

So I try to find something warm. I look everywhere, but no one can help me. What should I do, all alone? I fight the coldness of mine, try to be warmer by myself but there's nothing inside. The sun climbs the sky but I still feel cold, it's still not enough, I'm still not warm enough to save the flower. I'm so tired, so exhausted. My tears are streaming down my face as I hit the rock bottom.

Suddenly, I feel a gentle touch. I look up and see the flower. It's smiling at me under the sun. "You are enough. You were enough to melt all of the snow, you were warm enough to bring the spring. You saved me. Look, how strong you are now!" it says. I am not a snowflake anymore, I'm a flower petal, dancing in the air tenderly. The sun is high on the sky, painting the whole world in the colours of rainbow. Everything is waking up, everything is alive, everything is making me feel warm.

The fragile snow melted and the beautiful flower is standing tall and strong. Spring is here.


End file.
